Old partner
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: The phone call that should have come after the series premerie. One shot. E/O shipping.


**A/N: I am actually impressed with Dick Wolf for giving long-term viewers a little E/O. I had previously read something about Olivia mentioning Elliot in someone else's FF of the same content, but I thought it was made up. I thought it was just wishful thinking on their part and mine. I LOOOOOOOVE being wrong ;-)**

**I have JUST seen the returning series of season 15 episode 1&2, where Liv was abducted. Her acting is nothing short of brilliant and this is NOT surprising. Mariska Hargitay is incredible and she challenges herself every step of the way. I love her ability to survive, not just on-screen but off. This show would not exist without her.**

**This FF is dedicated to Mariska and Olivia, who both inspire me beyond words. **

"_He got to me," she told the shrink. "But not the way that you think."_

It wasn't the beatings or the alcohol shoved down her throat. It wasn't being handcuffed to the bed or the gun being put in her mouth, threatening to pull the trigger if she uttered another word. It was his mentioning _him_ that kept her hands trembling as she gripped the phone in her hand.

"_You still want him," he'd said._

And he was right.

It didn't matter how much time had passed, how much had happened, or her being reassigned another partner. Olivia still loved him, wanted him, _needed_ him. He would know what to do. He would kick his teeth in, he would break his face, he would come to her aid and he would drive the agony away. He would make things better.

All she had to do was dial the number and let it ring.

If only that was an easy task.

"You okay?" Munch asked, stopping by her desk.

It was late. They had closed the case of 'buddy' and everyone had gone home to get some shut eye. Olivia, as always, was one of the remaining ones still at the precinct. She and Cassidy had broken up so there was no real reason to go home.

Instead, she sat at her desk staring at the phone.

She glanced up at the sound of Munch's voice. "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I am."

"Who are you calling?"

Olivia frowned.

"You've been staring at that phone for the last forty minutes."

Olivia sighed. "El…"

Munch nodded.

"What do you think? You think I should?"

"I can't answer that." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "If it's something you need to do, you do it. Goodnight, Liv."

She smiled weakly. "Goodnight, Munch."

He walked out of the bullpen, leaving her the only detective left in the dark room, surrounded by desks and crime boards. She looked at her watch to discover how late it was. She didn't want to wake up the whole household. Instead, she fished her cell phone from her pocket and scrolled through her contact list looking for his name.

_Elliot Stabler. _

She tapped the tiny keyboard of her HTC and then pressed the SEND button.

**Are you awake?**

Olivia wondered if he would answer her. They'd spoken a few times since he left. He had called her once out of the blue, and told her that he was sorry for the way he had left things, he was sorry if she had been hurt. They'd caught up for coffee once or twice since then, and he'd always reminded her that he was still her friend, no matter what, and if she needed him for any reason, he would go running.

Her phone chimed, indicating a message.

**Yes. R U OK?**

She didn't answer his question.

**Meet me?**

She sighed heavily waiting for a reply.

**Where?**

It was that easy.

Half an hour later, she walked into a 24 hour coffee shop, they had always gone too when they were partners. She ordered a coffee and picked a table by the window, waiting for him to arrive.

"Liv…"

She snapped her head around, her heart racing at the way he said her name. God, he was gorgeous. She had always forgotten that, and with enough time that had passed between visits, she had managed to convince herself that she was building him up in her mind. But now, staring at him, there was no denying her attraction. The blush rose to her cheeks and she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ears, reminding herself to breathe.

He sat down across from her.

"God, what happened to your face? Who did that?"

Olivia shifted her gaze to her cup. "A perp. He's in prison now but I… it's why I wanted to talk to you. I…" she forced herself to look up. "He said something that I couldn't deny. It was… it was about you."

"Me. Who was he? Did I know him?"

Olivia shook her head.

"What do you mean then? What did he say?" the confusion etched across his face almost made her smile. She didn't know how he was going to take this, and it probably didn't matter all that much if he walked away, but she had to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was NO possible way of him ever feeling the same way before she could move on with her life, wholly and completely.

She took a deep breath. "Let me explain. There was this perp who…"

Olivia told him the entire story, from the first piece of evidence, through to the beating she gave him with that metal pole, and to his being arrested and locked up where he couldn't hurt anyone else. Elliot listened attentively, but she watched the way his jaw clenched when she explained all the things she had been through. It took her a full hour to explain it all and when she was finished, she leaned back in her chair and watched for his reaction.

Finally, he sat forward. "Why did you tell me this?"

"What he said, about you… it was true. I did want you. I always wanted you."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty good looking."

She laughed. "And so modest."

He returned a playful smirked and then just as quickly, the frown returned. "Are you trying to ask me something?" he asked.

Olivia nodded. "I've had boyfriends… one or two, but it never worked out and I didn't know why until he said what he did. I kept thinking that I had this tie to you and that maybe in the back of my mind I keep waiting for you to tell me you feel the same."

"How do you feel?"

She shrugged. "I love you."

"Wow…" he sighed.

"I'm not asking for anything that you don't want to give me. I just have to know, El. Once and for all so that I can move and find someone who feels that way about me. Is there a chance that you could ever-"

He grasped her hand and stared into her eyes. "Yes."

"Yes?"

Elliot nodded.

Her breath caught and she struggled for air.

"Breathe…" he whispered.

Olivia let out a breath and laced her fingers through his, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "This is the part where you tell me you and Kathy are divorced."

He shook his head. "No."

The pain ripped at her heart like a hunter's blade. Olivia would not have an affair. "I should go."

"But we talked about it last week."

Olivia snapped her eyes up and looked at him, blinking. "You did?"

"Yeah. It turns out it wasn't the job that was the problem. It was me. I just wasn't in it anymore."

Olivia wanted to tell him she was sorry, but she knew it would be a lie. She wasn't sorry. It was a relief to know that there was nothing more standing in their way. No wives. No job. They both stood from their chairs and he slipped an arm around her waist, folding her in his arms. The sudden warmth of his lips spread a passion through her entire body like wildfire.

It felt like coming home.

**Just a little piece of fluff. E….O! Forever.**


End file.
